


Ce qu'a laissé le gare-loup

by malurette



Category: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariotte et Anaïs sont ressorties de la chasse au loup profondément transformées. Pour le mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un toit sur la tête...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347273) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles sortent de la chasse au loup profondément transformées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu'a laissé le gare-loup  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Anaïs  & Mariotte  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _werewolves_ » pour LadiesBingo (loups-garous)  
>  **Prompt :** honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ça peut compter ou non pour la WOCtoberfest ? comme personne ne sait quelle est l'ethnie de naissance d'Anaïs, juive ou Roma...  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3, 1er quart  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 950

La troupe de Luce n’a pas de nom ; pour quoi faire ? Ils ne sont personne, un assemblage étrange d’étrangers qui passent les routes. Selon son public, Anaïs parlent d’eux soit comme de loups soit des moutons blancs mêlés aux moutons noirs. Seul l’ours reste égal à lui-même. Mais loups, moutons ou ours, peuvent-ils prendre dans leurs rangs et dans leur vie d’errance une petite renarde ? Et pour en faire quoi ?

Gerson prend ce qui se présente, payé ou volé. Luce trop sage a renoncé à ces jeux depuis bien longtemps. Anaïs culbute indifféremment filles et garçons ; elle connaît les herbes pour ses prémunir de ceux-là, et si elles échouent pour se débarrasser des traces. Les garçons sont plus faciles à accrocher, plus risqués aussi pour ce qu’ils peuvent faire de son corps. Elle préférerait les filles ; malheureusement moins évidentes à allonger sur l’herbe. Au moins, aucune ne l’a encore accusée de sorcellerie pour cela… 

Le plaisir qu’ils se donnent, les uns et les autres, ne les engage jamais. Ils n’ont d’attache nulle part.  
Pour Anaïs, c’était jusqu’à cette fille aux cheveux rouges, qui a envie de faire la route ensemble. Elle n’est pas la première à exprimer une telle idée, de fuir une vie enchaînée pour suivre le miroitement d’un rêve ; mais celle-là est sérieuse. La Mariotte connaît l’errance et la vie en marge et ne craint donc pas la désillusion.  
Ça n’est pas pour elle, en tout cas pas dans le sens qu’Anaïs voudrait, que Mariotte s’attache ainsi à elle. Elle le sait bien : dès leur prime encontre elle l’a perdue tout aussitôt pour un garçon. Elle ne désespère pas de la retourner si avec le moinillon ça n’est pas sérieux ; et puis si non, he bien tant pis. Anaïs n’est pas du genre à se morfondre inutilement. Elle profite de ce lui offre la vie et oublie promptement le reste. 

Mariotte pourtant ne se laisse pas oublier. Elle ne roulera pas dans le foin avec elle, mais c’est à peu près la seule chose qu’elle ne fera pas. Pour la première fois, Anaïs se fait presque une amie. Oh, elle en a connu du monde avant, à rester plus ou moins longtemps dans telle ou telle ville selon les saisons, mais jamais avec qui elle s’entende autant, jamais d’avec qui elle savait déjà qu’elle regretterait la séparation.  
Parce qu’elle ne sait pas faire autrement, elle la taquine toujours et ne renonce pas complètement : elle aimerait toujours s’en faire un jeu. 

Tout devient tout à coup très sérieux la nuit où elles affrontent le gare-loup.

*

Mariotte a convaincu Anaïs de participer à la chasse pour sauver leur réputation peut-être bien leur peau. Anaïs connaît Gerson : ce type est une raclure qui force les jeunes filles, mais ne les tue pas. La bête qu’ils traquent là force les petites filles et les dépèce. Elle est d’accord pour prouver que c’est quelqu’un d’autre. Pour rassurer Mariotte. Et parce que si elle ne croit pas qu’il soit un gare-loup qui puisse l’attaquer, l’imagination des gens de la ville est une toute autre affaire, autrement plus dangereuse. Comme elle ne croit pas qu’il y ait réellement un gare-loup dans la campagne environnante, elle craint plus ce qui arrivera si la chasse ne ramène rien : en y aura-t-il un pour prétendre qu’ils en sont les complices et ont averti la malebête de se tenir à l’écart et retourner la populace contre eux…

Une longue nuit d’attente se profile. La brune venue, l’automne qui fraîchit se fait plus durement sentir qu’en plein jour. La nuit est claire : la pleine lune brille dans un ciel sans nuages. Anaïs ne sait pas lire les étoiles aussi bien que les lignes de main ; si son avenir y est écrit, elle ne le voit pas. Elle le confie plus volontiers à cette terre sous elle, sur laquelle Mariotte attend aussi. Quelle idée, de s’être séparées… Auraient-elle eu plus de chance d’appâter un gare-loup à l’attendre plutôt à deux sous la même mante ? Elles auraient eu moins froid. En une seule nuit l’hiver s’en vient…

Cette nuit-là, les gens en chasse voient perde un loup jamais dressé que personne ne regrettera, et ce monstre, le gare-loup redouté, pire qu’un chien enragé, qui laisse derrière lui une méchante vague d’incompréhension. Anaïs et Mariotte sauvent leurs vies de justesse, et leur réputation pas aussi bien qu’espéré. Anaïs y gagne définitivement une amie.  
En remerciement du mensonge qu’elle n’a pas longtemps hésité à proférer et de la confiance définitive qu’elle lui fait, Anaïs veille sur Mariotte avec tendresse. Elle sait les herbes qui soignent, elle sait aussi ce qui ne se soigne pas et qui doit attendre simplement de passer. 

Dans son délire, Mariotte parle de son Aymon, d’une Yuna, d’une une Dame Blanche ; elle fait des rêves qu’Anaïs ne comprend pas. Elle tient sa main, sans songer à la lire ; juste la caresser, juste pour la réconforter. Trois jours et trois nuits, Mariotte gît, abandonnée au monde. Anaïs n’est pas une bête : elle ne touche Mariotte que pour la soigner. Elle ne fera pas d’elle le festin évoqué quelques jours plus tôt… deux vies avant. Gerson n’était pas le gare-loup, mais un monstre quand même, et Anaïs ne prendra plus jamais sa suite. 

Un nouveau sentiment s’allume en elle : un amour profond. Un peu comme pour Luce, sans la reconnaissance : gratuit. Indépendant du désir qui ne s’éteindra jamais entièrement, Mariotte est son amie, la sœur qu’elle espère garder à ses côtés ici, maintenant, et plus tard sur la route. Anaïs devra remercier le gare-loup pour ce qu’il leur a offert…


	2. Ni loups ni moutons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'amitié, d'amour et de famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ni loups ni moutons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mariotte(/Aymon), Anaïs/Ancelinote  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** la suite de « werewolves » pour LadiesBingo  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Le dernier chant des Malaterre_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 950

Guère longtemps après la fameuse chasse au gare-loup qui cimenta son amitié avec Mariotte, Anaïs se trouve des occasions de culbuter un nigaud, puis de caresser une donzelle quand son marmot est endormi. Elle n’a pas à regretter de ne poser sur Mariotte qu’une main chaste et amicale : elle trouve toujours à s’amuser ailleurs.   
Quant à profiter de la Carmine qui ressemble tant à Mariotte ? Elles ont le même visage, à la maturité des année près ; le corps de Carmine présente des formes plus épanouies, et leur plus grande différence : contrairement à Mariotte qui n’aime pas du tout l’idée de se faire caresser par qui que ce soit d’autre qu’un beau garçon, Carmine ne serait pas contre un peu de plaisir avec n’importe qui qui voudra bien la sauver de son amère solitude.   
Anaïs pourtant l’évite ; c’est bien la première fois qu’elle renonce à cueillir ce qu’on lui offre de bonne grâce. 

Mariotte n’est pas comme ça. Elle aime – ou aimait jusqu’à très récemment – folâtrer avec les garçons, et des garçons seulement. Les hommes plus âgés ne lui disent rien, ni les filles ni les dames. Et comme elle est amoureuse maintenant, elle est prête à n’être plus fidèle qu’à un seul.   
Anaïs a encore mal à comprendre ça, mais elle reconnaît que son propre désir de Mariotte n’est pas celui de Carmine et qu’elle ne la remplace donc pas. 

Mais Mariotte, au grand dam d’Anaïs, n’a pas peur de la remplacer. Ou en tout cas, de la déchoir de ce qui était pour elle, naïvement, un statut unique. Mariotte se fait amie avec d’autres filles. Elle accueille l’Ancelinote dans leur cercle et Anaïs découvre la jalousie.   
Par dépit, plutôt que rompre quoi que ce soit, elle préférerait ajouter se demande si elle peut se l’approprier, cette Ancelinote ? Cette petite caille tendre qui se préférerait pie elle pourrait la croquer, comme elle l’a fait avec Jehannote juste avant.  
Et pourtant elle n’ose pas. Ça ne lui plairait pas autant que ça pourrait. Et elle ne vaudrait pas mieux ainsi que ces loups d’hommes qui attaquent les agnelles. Folâtrer avec ne doit pas exclure de garder une certaine bienveillance envers le ou la partenaire ! (À moins que le partenaire soit ce pauvre Anicet, que personne ne peut prendre au sérieux, ni elle ni personne d’autre dirait-on.)

Pour ce qui est d’Ancelinote elle-même, Anaïs finit par se laisser convaincre de toute façon : la demoiselle appelle la bienveillance. Elle sait à quel point la vie peut être une chienne, elle n’a plus aucune naïveté, mais ne laisse pas pour autant les chienneries qu’elle subit constamment gâter ses relations avec les rares personnes qui ne lui témoignent aucune hostilité.   
Dans ce triste monde où c’est quasiment chacun pour soi, où on ne s’entraide que dans les rangs de sa petite famille choisie et où l’on s’arrête rarement plus d’une fois à accorder un regard à un étranger, Anaïs se découvre plus de bienveillance qu’elle n’aurait cru envers celle-ci. 

Ça n’est pas le même amour simple que pour Mariotte, pas le même désir cru que pour ces corps dont elle oublie déjà les noms ; elle éprouve maintenant un étrange mélange des deux, et plus encore. 

Anaïs n’est plus un loup. Elle se sent l’envie de protéger cette fille, qui pourtant est un mouton : de ceux qu’elle a si longtemps méprisés ! Pour elle, elle seule, elle n’a que de la tendresse aujourd’hui. Sans comprendre comment, elle s’est transformée de loup en humain.   
Oh, elle n’est pas devenue à son tour le gare-loup maudit… plutôt un chien dressé. Cette idée lui aurait fait horreur il n’y a pas si longtemps. Jusqu’à ce que Mariotte s’en vienne la convaincre de laisser une chance aux humains, sans doute ; et à présent… elle aime ça. 

Anaïs a trouvé l’amour, sans perdre d’amitié. Son lien avec Mariotte est toujours aussi important, pour toutes les deux, malgré Aymon et malgré Ancelinote. Tous ensemble, ils forment une famille. Pas une meute de loups, ça non ; pas les gare-loups décriés. Ils ont trop payé autrefois à cette légende-là et l’ont enterrée.   
Leur troupe ne jouera plus jamais de farce qui entraîne autant de mauvaise humeur que de rire, et plus jamais de morale à effrayer les gens. Ils préfèrent pour leur nouvelle vie de jolis contes, beaux et tristes, sur les sirènes et les hommes qui les ont suivis, pour faire rêver les enfants… et chasser leurs propres cauchemars. Entre compagnes, ça devient plus facile.


End file.
